


Reuniting with a Crush

by Cornholio4



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Male Ruby Rose - Freeform, Oneshot, Ruben had a crush on Velvet since Beacon, Ruben is male Ruben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A Male Ruby story.It’s been a year since Team RWBY graduated from Beacon and have managed to make a name for themselves as Huntresses and a Huntsman. What happens when they end up meeting their leader Ruben’s old crush from Beacon, Velvet Scarlatina?





	Reuniting with a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby is my fave RWBY character and I like her as she is but I have ready several Male Ruby stories (the potential of making a RWBY harem anime protagonist like the Dusk Shine stories in MLP FIM) and out of the Male Ruby names I found in these stories, Ruben was the one I liked the most. Plus I was interested in Ruby X Velvet but I thought it would work better if they were older and out of Beacon.

It had been 5 years since Team RWBY had started at Beacon and a year since they had graduated Beacon becoming full on Huntresses. While they had matured since then they were still the same they were when they really started bonding together as a team.

They had made a name for themselves taking down criminals, extremists in what remained of the White Fang and of course Grimm. They were quite proud of themselves for what they had accomplished in just a year but none so more than team leader Ruben.

While more mature he was still as excitable and idealistic as he was when they started.

They were at an Inn in Vale; they were sitting down at a table while Ruben was gushing about how they ended up on the cover of another of his fave Huntsman magazines. Weiss was muttering with a smile about how much of a dolt her partner and best friend was, Yang just giggled at her little brother's antics while her girlfriend Blake was finding it amusing.

"Come on girls, don't you know how amazing this is? Back when I was in Signal; I had dreamed that I would be able to get even a mention in Premiere Huntsman Monthly, let alone the cover!" Ruben told them excitedly as he looked through it.

Then the eyes of Weiss, Yang and Blake noticed nearby were Team CFVY who they were friends with from Beacon, probably second of their best team friends next to Team JNPR.

They saw the rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina smiling at them; they remembered that Ruben had a big crush on her. He had first noticed her after seeing Team CRDL picking on her during lunch and had later comforted her asking if she was alright.

She was appreciative of it and thanks Ruben for it and started to hang out with her when she was not busy with her own team and when he was not with his own friends. Ruben had started telling his teammates how nice and pretty Velvet was; it took no time at all for them to realise Ruben had a crush on her.

Yang was pretty much waiting for him to admit so she can embrace him, when Ruben did admit it to them he was taken aback by the hug Yang was giving him. When he asked Blake and Weiss about why they had not reacted to his announcement; Weis gave the answer of "because it was pretty obvious you dolt!"

When Team CFVY graduated Ruben congratulated them and wished Velvet good luck. He was shocked when Velvet hugged him and wished him luck as well. Ruben decided next time he saw her after graduating he would try to ask her out.

They saw them coming over and waved at Team RWBY to which Weiss, Blake and Yang returned. They were about to tell Ruben they were there when Ruben spoke up.

"Oh look there's an interview with Velvet in the Faunus Huntsman & section! Glad to see she is doing great and is able to do good in a world more accepting of Faunus!" Ruben told his teammates his face still in the magazine unaware Velvet was right behind him.

Ruben looked like he jumped when he read "get this, Velvet mentioned me! The interviewer guy asked Velvet if there were any old classmates of hers that she hoped to meet up again and she specifically mentioned me! She said that I reached out to her when she thought all the friends she had in the school were her teammates! She said that she was proud of what I have done since leaving Beacon and that she was jealous of what I did in a year!"

Weiss was about to tell him Ruben when he continued "I mean why should she be jealous of me? She is the most beautiful, most adorable, most kind and most absolutely perfect Huntress I could ever hope to meet! It's stupid to think that she would be jealous of a little dork like me?" The rest of Team RWBY looked and saw that Velvet's cheeks were going red while her teammates were becoming amused.

Yang thought of an idea and so she asked her brother "and don't forget Ruben how she looked in that swimsuit issue you were so excited to get!" Ruben nodded as he then finally noticed Yang's grin and how Weiss and Blake were glaring at Yang.

"What's going on?" Ruben asked as Weiss motioned for him to turn around, he did so and his face practically froze at seeing the red faced Velvet standing there.

Blake then hit Yang on the back of her head and she along with Weiss pretty much shoved Yang out of her seat and they went to a corner. "You just had to do that Yang, I can't beleive you tricked Ruben into embarrassing himself in front of his crush!" Blake told her sternly.

"In my defence he was already doing so before I said anything and besides he was never going to admit it himself, so it will be good for him!" Yang responded with her arms crossed.

"Well if continue to be a bonehead about it then you will be sleeping on the couch when we get back." Blake warned her and Yang sighed; it was a threat Blake used against Yang often to keep her in check. Whenever Yang tried to argue that they slept in separate beds she would respond that she would make her sleep on the couch regardless.

Ruben and Velvet were staring awkwardly at eachother due to the circumstance. Coco told the other members of Team CFVY with a smirk "Come on guys, let's give Velvet some alone time with her little friend." They then left leaving the two alone, Ruben feeling like he just wanted to bury his head in his red hood and go somewhere else.

"So you saw the swimsuit photoshoot?" Velvet asked nervously and Ruben nodded, "Coco told me it would get boy's attention but I was hoping to find one who wanted to go out with me for me but I don't think I would be good enough!" Velvet asked but Ruben then interrupted her.

"Are you kidding, you're amazing! You were nothing but nice and you're semblance and weapon means that you can get any weapon or semblance you want! I would never part with Crescent Rose but I would love it to be able to copy any other's weapons!" Ruben told her making Velvet smile.

"Thanks for that Ruben, so glad to see you again! I have been reading about your escapades and how you say in your interviews you are fighting to make the world a better place. I can't believe you never let go of your idealism. Plus you have grown into a handsome young man!" Velvet told him to Ruben's blushing.

"So do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date?" Ruben asked and Velvet gave a slight nod while she was smiling. Team CFVY looked on happy while the other members looked like they wanted to hug Ruben and congratulate him.

"Looks like this could lead to them being happy together, not to mention having a whole bunch of nieces and nephews since she is a rabbit... ow!" Yang muttered being hit on the head by Blake who was glaring. Nothing made her lose patience with Yang's jokes more than doing any stupid Faunus jokes.

Yang groaned, she was definitely sleeping on the couch now...

Ruben then decided to ask Velvet a question "Velvet, one more thing. I have always wondered this but what happens if you take a selfie of yourself with your camera? Does the picture that you end up taking, means you copy your own copying Semblance?"


End file.
